Call to Arms: Tenno
by TheEternalJester
Summary: A bit of a story I've been working on as a side project when school isn't keeping me occupied. Set in the Warframe Universe. Kinda a trail run, looking to improve somehow. Review when/if you have a chance.


_Ba duh dum duh dum._

…

_Ba duh dum duh dum._

_Wha…? What's that..?._

_Ba duh dum duh dum._

_Ugh…_

_Ba duh dum duh dum._

_Get out of… my head…_

_Ba duh dum duh dum._

_S-s-stop…_

_Ba duh dum duh dum._

_Ugh…._

Carvan jumps as the console blares in alarm, then, as quickly as it sounded, it dies. He shakes his head, rubbing his eyes. Pushing his chair back, he gets up and stretches, grabbing the rest of his helmet and slapping it on. Unconsciously, his eyes flicker to something above the eye slot, but his attention is taken again when the console screeches loudly once more.

He walks over to it, tapping it and calling the holographic display forth. Hearing footsteps beside him, he turns and looks at an almost mirror of himself. "What is it? Is she awake?" Geruld asks, and Carvan shakes his head. "No idea." He rewinds the display with a gesture, going to the first alarm, and then halts its progress. "Power spikes. Looks like her suit is trying to restart her." Geruld grunts, and says "Security to Cell 24."

{Acknowledged.} Another Crewman replies over the radio. A faint, rhythmic clanking comes into hearing, steadily growing louder and louder. Soon, the door opens, and two Crewmen walk in, with three bipedal combat drones behind them, towering over them as they scanned the room. _Moas._ Carvan notes. _No Ospreys._

"What's the situation?" One of the security Crewmen, Andi, asks, and Geruld answers him. "Looks like the test subject may be coming to life. Two power surges in under a minute." The other security Crewman, Adra, walks up to the window. Carvan looks up from the display to look at the prisoner, and not for the first time, he feels a shiver of fear run down his spine.

_Tenno…_ He thinks fearfully. Although this one was locked up and held captive, streams of energy sent from her restraining units on her wrists and around her neck, holding up into the air. Her body was made up of strips of orange and grey, almost like muscles, with wires exposed and trailing around her body. A twin set of horns came up from around her harness, with arcs of electricity going between the two prongs. _Suppression device. Comes in handy, especially when we capture one of them._ Carvan thinks to himself, missing an earlier question.

"What?" He asks, and Andi repeats his question. "Any signals set out?" Carvan shakes his head, and answers: "None from her." The Crewman nods, satisfied, and walks over to the window. "Alright." He says. "Let's get her ready to move." The crewman, minus Carvan, move down to the room, the Moa escorting them. They begin setting the restraint harness onto an overhead moving platform, but Adra halts and stares at Andi.

"What?" He asks. "The mic just cut." She says worriedly in reply. Andi's helmet tilts and he asks "Interference?" Adra goes to reply, but the door slides open. They all look up, and the Moas turn, screeching at the newcomer. Geruld gasps, and Adra swears, with Andi saying the one word which caused blood to freeze in everyone's veins: "Tenno!"

The Tenno was tall, with a white robe, colored by blue swirling, wind-like patterns. A single horn extended from its forehead, almost like a knife, and its robe swayed gentle from an unseen wind, it's boots displaying a spike from the knees. From head to toe, it appeared that the wind had painted the warrior's body. It glances at the captured frame, while the Moa look at it, acting like dogs on a leash.

The group of crewmen get over their shock quickly, and Adra shouts "Frost! Kill him, now!" She whips her Dera up, spitting laser rounds at the Tenno in their midst. The Moas leap into action, spraying the Tenno with plasma rounds, and the other two crewmen get their wits together, grabbing their rifles and adding to the fire going towards Frost.

It lifts both hands, and soon, a miniature storm appears around it, failing to stop the first two laser shots, but absorbing the remaining shots. It draws a bolt gun, firing a round through Adra's shoulder, and then splitting her head open, along with pinning her to the wall, with a two-shot burst, spraying pink matter on the Moas and the crewmen. The Tenno reloads, moving to let another individual go in.

Unlike Frost, this Tenno was more visibly female. This looks around the room, a single, flat horn coming from its head. It looked as though her scarf was similar to a snake in design, colored a bone grey. Her forearms looked as though they were made of scales, and her right leg, colored a dark purple, like her upper arms, seemed like a mass of muscle. Her boots and hands were a dark brown, even in the brightly-lit room.

Sprinting in with almost predatory grace, the Tenno leaps in the midst of Moa, her twin blades jolting with electricity and with a bright blue sheen, bright even against the flaring of Moas' shields as she strikes against the bipedal robots. With a few rapid slashes, two Moa were dissected into parts, and the other two were firing on the new frame, their shields struggling before the female Tenno's weapons.

"Crap, we need help, now! We've got two of them now!" Andi yells, firing on the new Tenno. Geruld reloads his Dera, but before he could continue firing on Frost, Frost impales him into the wall with a quick click of the trigger. The female Tenno slices down the last of the Moa, and Andi gets up, sprinting for the door. He doesn't get far before he gets dismembered by the Tenno.

Carvan finally gets his mind together, acting as fast as he can. He sprints to the other end of the room, grabbing is Dera, and opens the door going to the observation room. He powers the gun up, readying the cell, and he charges in. Within the first few steps in, he raises his rifle…

… and darkness descends upon his world.

_Ba duh dum duh dum.  
_

_S-s-stop…_

_Ba duh dum duh dum._

_Ow… Leave me allow._

_Ba duh dum duh dum._

_Leave… Me… Alone…!_


End file.
